


Sticks and Stones

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Sticks and Stones

Huge droplets clung to Goku’s lashes, tiny globules that threatened to spill onto his cheeks with each sniffle that racked his small body. Sanzo was reminded how utterly unprepared and inadequate he was for the task at hand.

“They’re just words. They can’t hurt you the same way sticks and stones can.” He swore he’d kill the bastard monks who ruined his peace.

“I hate it when they say such mean things about me--to me!”

He could relate to that.

“Yet it doesn’t bother you when I call you ‘moron,’ or ‘stupid ape.’”

“Because you don’t really mean it!”


End file.
